Shell Shocked
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: My redone version of the 2012 TMNT.The boys have a sister named Venus.She was an orphan before Splinter brought her in.Now shes going through the dramas of being a teen but with four mutant ninja turtle brothers and aliens plus an evil ninja clan going after them.Major fluff.Not related to the 1998 series.


**Me- So this is another one of my fanfics. I am currently having writers block for my other stories. So this will hopefully be good. This is set in the 2012 TMNT series. Not to be confused with the 1998 Next Mutation series where there is a female turtle named Venus de Milo. I love that series even though it came out a year before I was born. The guy that voices Cole from Ninjago voiced Mikey on the Next Mutation. Well on to the fanfic. I don't own TNMT. Booyakasha.**

? POV

I was watching the boys spar. Mikey was against Leo and Donny was against Raph. I knew Raph would beat them all. He was just that good. Mikey is first down coming over to sit by me. Next Raph takes out Donny. He comes over and sits on my other side where Mikey sticks his tongue at him. I block Donny from launching himself at Mikey. Sensei would not be happy with him if he did. I look up to see one of Raph's sais coming at my head I duck and it hits the wall behind me. If only I was a turtle.

I look back to the fighting boys to see Raph flip Leo. "And Raphael wins it." Then sensei walks out.

"YAME." We line up Leo being the last to sit down. "You all did very well."

"But I did better."

"This is about self improvement Raphael. It is not about winning or losing."

"I know sensei. but I won and they lost." Hes conceited for a turtle. "Ow ow ow," he says as sensei grabs where his ear would be. "But what's really important is that everybody did their best. Good job everyone." Sensei smiles.

"So sensei what's for dinner?"

"Algae and worms." Barf. Why cant we ever eat anything other than that yucky stuff.

"Eww. Um no offence Mikey but that stuffs gross."

"None taken."

"Sensei. Y'all all seem to forget but I'm a human. I have different taste buds." They all laugh. "What?"

"Nothing Venus. Your just so cute," Raph says.

"Humph."

LEO'S POV

We were all sitting around the table 'eatting'( more like playing with) our food. "There's a little more algae and worms left if anyone wants some. Anybody? Anybody?"

We all mumble some response of no except Venus who keeps making faces at the food that seems to be trying to escape her fury or at least the worms are. Even when shes making discusted faces shes cute. To bad shes always had that off again on again relationship with Raphael so she never pays me any attention except when she wants something and Raph wont give it to her. "I guess no one left any room for cake." Mikey pulls out a green and blue cake with one candle on top.

"Woah it is a cake," Donny says.

"Made of algae," Raph states then a worm wriggles across the top. "And worms."

"What's the frosting made out of," I ask.

"You don't wanna know."

"Hey cakes cake," Venus states. I smile at her and seeing this she smiles back, a warm glowing smile.

"HAPPY MUTATION DAY," Mikey yells.

"HAPPY MUTATION DAY," we all yell back.

"And happy adoption day for Venus," I say reminding the guys that we need to celebrate Venus as well.

"Yes fifteen years ago today we became the unlikeliest of families and then seven years ago we found a eight year old orphaned Venus wandering in the sewers and gained a family extension."

"Tell us the story master splinter. Please. Please..." Then Raph's hand goes over Mikey's mouth.

"Please. Its the only way to get Mikey to shut up."

"Okay." Raph goes around the table and takes his place beside Venus who in turn gets up and comes to sit between me and Donny. They must be fighting.

"Here goes the story," she says.

I ignore most of it till he gets to the part from seven years ago. I will never forget that day. The day I fell in love.

"We had been living here for eight years when one day I was taking you all on a stroll through the sewers. We happened to stumble on a half dead Venus. We brought her back to the lair and when she awakened we learnedly from her that she had floated through orphanage after orphanage. She had finally gotten tired of it and run away. Not wanting her to have to continue that way of life we adopted her. And here we are now," he finishes.

"So sensei now that we're fifteen I think we're ready for the surface?"

"Yes and no."

VENUS' POV

We go through a whole argument with sensei about whether we're ready and eventually resort to begging. In the end he said we could go. I'm watching space hero's with Leo right now not only because I like it but also because Raphael hates it.

"So what's going on between you and Raph?"

"Nothing. Just another argument. He thinks that because I'm not only a girl but also a human that his fighting skills are superior to mine."

"Now everyone knows thats not true. You've beat Raph hundreds of times."

"Yeah." I tune out when Raphael walks in and him and Leo get into an argument about space hero's. I snap out of it when Mikey and Donny come in yelling. "ITS GO TIME." We all suit up with our respective weapons. I have my Kama at the ready as well as my long bow and quiver of suction cup arrows. "I'm ready. To go," I say as I tie on my green ninja mask. We stand at the ready with sensei giving us instructions. Several times we make to leave and he gives us another instruction. We eventually got out of the lair and into the open air. Our first experiences our exciting espesially when Mikey finds something called pizza. It was mind blowing. It was all good till Donny spots a girl and her dad.

**Me- Awesome right. Hope it was. I'm human but I have a rat father and turtle brothers. Weird right. I'm a nut.**

**Raphael- Yes you are.**

**Me- How did you get in my room. I'm mad at you. OUT NOW.**

**Raphael- *walks out* **

**Leo- You must really be mad at him.**

**Me- Duuh. He crossed the line when he insulted my ninjitsu.**

**Leonardo- If its any cosulation I think your an awesome ninja. *smiles***

**Me- Thanks Leo. *smiles back***

**Leonardo- *in head* Oh yeah who da man.**

**Me- *waves hand in front of Leonardo* You okay dude?**

**Leonardo- Amazing.**

**Me- Cowabunga dudes!**

**Leonardo- What?**

**Me- Just an inside joke.**


End file.
